


甜食戒断[H]

by Juunana



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juunana/pseuds/Juunana
Summary: 注明：茸是第一次嘛，承一开始真的没打算做全套，他只想用巧克力棒把茸艹到高潮，然而，巧克力化了……So……





	甜食戒断[H]

乔鲁诺揉着半干的头发走出浴室时，发现养父正坐在他床边翻看一个信封。他目光一滞，那是同学写给他的情书。

承太郎听见脚步声，平和地看向养子。十七岁的少年身材高挑，短款睡衣里露出的白皙肌肤染上玫瑰色，粉嫩得犹如像稚嫩的婴儿。他移开视线示意书桌方向，“给你送甜食上来。”竟闭口不提情书的事情。

乔鲁诺似乎毫不在意养父近似侵犯隐私的行为，礼貌地答谢：“谢谢父亲。”他擦着头的手蜷缩着手指，长发挡住了不住翘起的嘴角。走近书桌拿起那盒巧克力冰淇淋，桌上积了一圈水印，他伸长手臂够书架上的抽纸下来擦净。

承太郎的目光追随着少年的动作，触及那排书架，眼神一暗：“有女朋友了？”

乔鲁诺咬着勺子回头，从鼻腔里发出疑问：“嗯？”

长睫下的蓝绿眼眸干净又澄澈，承太郎喉头滚动一下，他缓和语气：“乔鲁诺也到青春期了啊。”他晃了晃手中的粉色信封，书架上还有一沓类似的信，今天打扫房间时被他无意发现了。

乔鲁诺眨眨眼，毫不迟疑地回答：“是同学，我当面拒绝了。”他掩盖了对方是男生的事实，还好养父并没有拆开看。

承太郎垂眼打量信封上的心形火漆，脸上看不出表情，他用拇指轻轻磨挲着，突然猛地用力摁碎了那颗心，再开口时嗓音深沉而严厉：“那么书架上的那些，”他抬眼锁住少年的目光，“也好好拒绝了吗？”

乔鲁诺微妙地感受到了养父的情绪变化，心底隐约有个答案浮现，指尖微微颤抖起来，但是他不敢确信，他害怕那是错误的答案。

承太郎见乔鲁诺沉默不语，一把怒火窜上胸口，他近乎粗暴地拽过对方的手臂，少年一下子扑倒在他怀里。他掐着乔鲁诺的下巴迫使他抬头：“回答我。”

疼痛爬上神经末梢，乔鲁诺没来得及痛呼出声便被养父的表情震住，他盯着男人紧皱的眉头，心中的答案愈发明确。

勺子不知道掉在了何处，乔鲁诺双手抚上养父的手腕，感受着掌下的脉搏，“都拒绝了，所有人。”男人的心跳变快了。

承太郎意识到自己有些失控，他松开虎口，拇指贴着少年的下巴擦过嘴角，“沾到冰淇淋了。”指腹留恋地停留了两秒，想要撤回却被扣住。

年少的养子捧住他的右手，侧脸蹭着他的手掌，红润的嘴唇一张一合。

“父亲，我爱慕您。”

承太郎愣住，在乔鲁诺试图舔他的拇指时，即时按在少年的嘴角，指尖抵着犬齿，他凝眸质问道：“你清楚你在说什么吗？”

乔鲁诺含着养父的指尖露出笑容，灯光碎在他的瞳孔里闪烁着星辰，他直白地拉着男人的手掌一路向下抚上自己发硬的下身，“空条承太郎，”声音郑重得如同宣誓，“我爱你。”

（H）

回应乔鲁诺的是承太郎急切热烈的吻。他找到了正确的答案。

承太郎拥着乔鲁诺倒在柔软的床垫上，挥手将碍眼的书包扫到一旁，他一边缠住少年的唇舌一边剥下他单薄的睡衣。

少年瓷白的身体线条流畅，腹肌随着呼吸若隐若现，身下那处也生得形状漂亮。

男人的眼神像要扑咬猎物的豹，乔鲁诺有些羞赧地垂眼，捋过头发想要遮挡裸露的身体。

承太郎抓住他的手，闭眼亲吻金色的发丝，虔诚的吻落到少年掌心，犹如骑士为公主献上忠心。

温热的气息带着痒意从手掌传到心脏，乔鲁诺抑制不住地心跳加快，他迷恋地注视男人的眉眼，感受着对方真挚的爱意。

承太郎拉过乔鲁诺的手移至自己领口，另一只手握上他的性器，吐出的气息似要灼伤少年的锁骨，“帮我脱。”

黑色的短发戳得乔鲁诺脖子有些痒，他偏了偏头方便承太郎啃咬亲吻，手上摸索着解开男人的衬衣。

他无意识地半张着嘴，下身被笼在温厚的手掌中。那只手熟练地揉弄囊袋，拇指摩擦龟头抠挖马眼，似乎是指甲嵌进包皮下的冠状沟，乔鲁诺扬起下巴喉结滚动，暧昧的呻吟抑制不住地泄出，从阴茎窜上的酥麻爽得他失手扯坏了男人最后一颗衬衣扣子。

没了衣料的阻隔，承太郎的体温毫无间隙地侵入乔鲁诺的毛孔，胸肌夹着汗液摩擦少年挺立的乳头，舌头沿着少年的胸骨向腹肌滑去，舌尖打着转戳刺小巧的肚脐。

乔鲁诺敏感地收缩腹部，忍不住伸手抚摸男人头发，在男人吻上他的阴茎时抓紧了掌下的短发。

承太郎撑着乔鲁诺的大腿内侧将胯掰得更开，他侧脸蹭在卷曲的耻毛上，灵活地舔舐柱身，舌面翻卷向上，他扶住茎身含入顶端。

性器被温暖的口腔包裹，乔鲁诺反射地挺胯，喉中发出舒适的喘息，他半虚着眼往下看，直直对上男人深邃的湖蓝色的眼瞳。他看见男人探出猩红的舌尖又缩回，两腮凹陷加大吮吸力度，视觉和生理冲击刺得乔鲁诺尖叫出声，精囊跳动着往外断断续续喷射精液。

视网膜一片黑点闪烁，乔鲁诺闭了闭眼，眨落溢出的生理性泪水。意识逐渐回笼，他慌忙爬起来看向承太郎，脸颊不禁泛起红晕。

承太郎单闭着一只眼，睫毛和半张脸都溅上了乳白的精液，衬得他棱角分明的脸禁欲又色情。他扯过脱下的衬衣随手擦了把脸，又吐出口中粘稠的精液。这件衬衣算是报废了。

乔鲁诺跪坐起来，扶着承太郎的肩膀像小猫一样舔掉男人脸上残余的精液。他目光划过自己留下的水印，低头与承太郎交换了一个精液味儿的吻。

承太郎舌尖勾着银丝退出少年的口腔，他搂住少年精瘦的腰身，手指探进他嘴里迫使颌骨张大，“你是不是长龋齿了？”一开始就想问了。

乔鲁诺鲜红的舌头不安地触碰牙齿，他含糊不清地回答：“好像四的。”

承太郎不满地压低了眉毛，他撤出手指转身拎过乔鲁诺的书包，拉开夹层掏出几袋巧克力，之前翻到情书时他就发现了，“这也是你的爱慕者送的吗？你吃了多少？”

乔鲁诺有些心虚地抠着手指，他知道自己过于嗜甜了，在甜食摄入方面养父对他一直有着明确的规定。这些巧克力当然不是追求者送的，但说从好友那里收到的好像也会牵累到朋友，他只好没什么底气地道歉：“不是的，对不起……”

承太郎本来也没有动怒，见乔鲁诺有气无力地垂下头，肩颈布满自己种下的吻痕，泄了精的性器软趴趴地伏在胯间，整个人都可怜兮兮的。他心中一软，亲吻少年的额头将人抱入怀中，“明天去看牙医，”又伸长手臂去够书桌上的冰淇淋，“但是今天得惩罚你。”

乔鲁诺不解地看着融化大半的冰淇淋，还未开口询问便被俯面按在床上，他清楚养父表达情绪的所有小细节，现在男人似乎有点兴奋，他不明原因却放心地将后背交给对方。

承太郎拨开乔鲁诺背上散乱的头发，问出不相干的问题：“你喜欢莫奈吗？”

乔鲁诺偏过下巴脸贴着枕头，乖巧地回答：“喜欢。”

承太郎没有立即接话，他倾倒手中半融的冰淇淋，微凉的稠液在白玉般的背脊上绽开，少年颤抖着低哼出声。

“印象派，”男人捻着未化的奶油在突起的蝴蝶骨上涂抹，仿佛在画布上专注地作画，“一笔一划，笔触分明。”指尖向下将“颜料”引至骶骨的凹陷，承太郎满意地发出叹息，“你现在就像一幅画。”

少年愈发抖得厉害，收缩着臀部似要阻断那奶白色的“溪流”。承太郎手掌揉捏住少年浑圆的屁股，推挤着将奶油填入臀缝，手指有节律地戳刺着不断张合的穴口。

乔鲁诺的喘息中夹杂着呜咽，他拱脸藏进枕头里，胸膛贴着床单摩擦硬起的乳头，一只手不甚熟练地套弄自己的下身。

承太郎左手顺着腰线摸上少年的胸肌，两指掐住乳尖揉捏，右手又顺势加入一根手指，他探进甬道抠弄按压，来回抽插发出淫荡的水声。

前后的快感刺激得乔鲁诺扬起了脖颈，喉咙里泛起破碎的呻吟，他加快了手中摩擦的速度，后穴咬着男人的手指不肯放开。

承太郎低头在少年泛红的臀尖上咬了一口，穴口骤然放松，他抽出手指，掏出自己炙热已久的性器，并没有着急进入。男人捡起腿边的一袋巧克力棒，咬着边角撕开包装，俯身将乔鲁诺翻了过来。

少年半睁的绿眸中水光潋滟，红润的唇间舌头隐约可见，被汗液和泪水濡湿的金发凌乱地黏在绯红的脸颊上，他小巧的乳头红肿如茱萸，下身翘起的阴茎也淫荡地吐出精水。

真像一只发情的母猫。

承太郎凑上去舔掉他嘴角溢出的津液，伸手抚摸他的眼尾，“乔鲁诺，睁眼。”

少年的眼睑稍稍睁开，眼珠随着承太郎的手转动，他看见男人的手里拿着熟悉的暗色条状物，大脑一时无法处理这一信息。

承太郎用两根手指撑开柔软的小穴，试探地将巧克力棒缓慢塞入，他压下乔鲁诺因不适而乱动的腿，安抚地亲吻他的膝盖，“别怕，马上会舒服的。”

乔鲁诺睁大了眼睛，大腿微微痉挛，嗓音里带着哭腔：“父亲……”他抓紧承太郎撑在身侧的手臂，腰腹止不住地颤抖。

乔鲁诺的哭声使欲火烧得更旺，承太郎胯下硬得发疼，他喘着粗气不断亲吻哭泣的养子，手指调整着巧克力棒的角度碾摩甬道内壁。

“呃啊——”变调的呻吟涌上舌尖，乔鲁诺颤抖得更加厉害，他流着泪破碎地呼喊自己的养父，“父亲……啊…不要……”

承太郎的脸上淌下成股的汗水，他忍着欲望抽拉巧克力棒，温暖的肠壁融掉外衣，暗褐色的巧克力和乳白色的奶油在摩擦中带出浑浊的泡沫。

乔鲁诺整个人都快要被高热融化，双脚因达不到高潮而乱蹬，脚心擦过男人硬如铁块的炙热，他蜷起脚趾难耐地蹭弄起来。

承太郎脑中的那根弦猛地断了。

男人几乎失去了理智，他握着乔鲁诺的脚踝拉高笔直的腿，胯部用力撞上富有弹性的臀肉。火热的利刃劈开狭窄的甬道，紧致的内壁夹得他阴茎发疼。他凶狠地咬着乔鲁诺嘴唇，下巴沾上少年溢了满脸的泪水，毫不怜惜地抽出凶器，没有停顿地插入又拉出，力道大得床板都摇晃起来。

乔鲁诺承受着身下的狂风暴雨，他哭叫着像海难中的求生者一般死死攀住承太郎的脖颈，口中的呻吟被啪啪啪的响声盖了过去。

男人健硕的身躯完全罩住少年的身子，臀肌鼓起又放松，涨紫的粗大阴茎深深顶进红艳的肉穴，似乎要将囊袋也一并挤入。他调整着角度不断碾磨乔鲁诺的前列腺，少年的淫叫声越来越大，肛口也越撑越开，缝隙间露出的鲜红肠肉像是蠕动的舌头，承太郎探入食指搅动，和自己的性器一起操进那张淫荡的小嘴。

“呜呃——啊——”乔鲁诺拉长的尖叫像一个信号，承太郎闭上眼掐住他的腰，腹部紧绷快速地抽插，阴茎摩擦肠壁引燃了火药，快感从鼠蹊涌上脊柱，“嘭”，视网膜中烟花炸开，他们相拥着抵达了高潮。

房间里弥漫着精液的腥味儿，承太郎抚着少年的后背享受高潮后的余韵。他稍稍退出一点性器，穴口立马涌出粘稠的精液。乔鲁诺嘤咛着睁开艳丽的眼睛瞪向男人。

承太郎在他泛红的眼睑上啄了一口，“夹紧，”手掌拖着少年的臀底抱紧了人下床，“我来帮你清理。”

乔鲁诺挂在男人身上，缩紧了括约肌，有些恼怒地用牙尖咬噬男人的锁骨，视线越过鼓起的肌肉瞥见脏乱的床单，他迅速地埋进承太郎的颈间。

再也不吃冰淇淋和巧克力了，他生气地想。

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 注明：茸是第一次嘛，承一开始真的没打算做全套，他只想用巧克力棒把茸艹到高潮，然而，巧克力化了……So……


End file.
